


Weak.

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku 2017, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Baku 2017. The Incident hit Lewis hard. Not only in the car.





	Weak.

It's been the middle of the night when you woke up. You wanted to turn yourself around to your boyfriend Lewis to snuggle up into his arms but all you found on the matress next to you were Roscoe and Coco peacefully snoring. A look at the clock told you that it was 1:30am. This unusually time made you groan and slowly you made your way out of bed to search for your other half. Normally he should have been fast asleep like he always is when he comes home from an exhausting race like the last one in Baku. It just worried you not finding him next to you. After strolling trough your flat for a few minutes, you found him on the terrace sitting in one of the big basket chairs. He was only wearing sweatpants and his eyes were starring in the distance. You already sensed something was wrong and so you walked over to him, your Hand moving over his bare shoulders as you reached him. He shrugged and looked up to you "Why are you awake? Go back to sleep" he said in a tone, that almost made your heart break. "No, I won't it sounds like you need me" you whispered and pressed a kiss on his temple. He sighted and let his eyes wander off again.

You sat down on his lap and wrapped your Arms around his shoulders "Come on baby, talk to me" you softly said. It always was hard to get Lewis to say anything when he was down. He always tried to handle everything by himself. "Please?" you let your fingers run over his jaw, making him look up to you. His eyes were filled with pain. He sighted once again "I---it's just.." he shook his head "I'm listening" you said softly still with your fingers on his face, locking your eyes with his so he woudln't look away. "I can't sleep because of this freaking incident with Sebastian" he almost turned silent why the words stumbled over his lips "Yes, I am mad at him but the media is making such a big deal out of it. I'm the asshole again and it hurts..." the words rushed out of his mouth making him tear up. Your heart shattered into a thousand pieces. You pulled Lewis in for a tight hug, letting your fingers wandering through his hair "Okay Lewis, listen to me. I know it's hard but don't listen to those selfish media people who just want to have a good story!" you loosened your grip a little and looked at him "The people around you know that you're not like that...Seb knows...I know" you whiped away a tear that was running down his cheek and he tried to crack a little sarcastic smile "I know that you all know but sometimes I just can't handle this bullshit. It hurts...I always feel like I am the worst person in the world!" his voice sounded like a shattered glass and you couldn't help but tear up too. It hurt you seeing Lewis like this, being so anixous because of all this stuff.

He was your everything, your better half und you were willing to do anything to make him feel better. You cupped his face with your hands and gave him a sensitive kiss. He leaned forward to you, enjoying that moment because it was exactly was he needed right now. You being there for him. "look.." you whispered and brushed over his cheek, one of your hands still cupping his chin "You will speak up to Sebastian about this, I know you both will figure it out. I know that your relationship with him is important to you and I also know it's not easy for you to forgive him but you will make it. I know you both have this big respect for each other, so there is no doubt you'll figure this out, okay?" he slightly nodded and you whiped away his tears that now uncontrollably rushed out of his eyes. "And we'll find a way together to handle the media. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, we can do this, I promise you" now some tears were running down your cheeks too and Lewis whiped them away "Great not only that I am a weak ass crying baby. No, now I made you cry too" the sarcastic sound of his voice made you both laugh. "There you go" you whispered "I know you didn't lose your smile" you kissed him softly and he hummed against your lips "Thank you so much Y/N" he whispered, snuggling against your chest. Your hands found their way back in his black curls "We're in this togehter, we'll always be" you kissed him once again, knowing you and Lewis could get through any bad times and face it all together.

"Maybe we should go to sleep again?" Lewis suggested after a while that you were both enjoying just being close to each other and right in that moment a crackling voice from eight paws on the floor that were on their way to look out for you two told both of you, that you were already missed in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
